Major Episodes: Minimal Loss
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Emily's close call might just be the push she and Aaron need to take that next step. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with the next Major Episode. Which do you ask? Well, Minimal Loss. This is a favorite for me. I know, I know, how I can I like the episode where Emily gets beat on? Well, I'll tell you. Did you see the look on Aaron's face when she was getting beat? That's how I like it. The raw emotion we see shows us that he really does care about her. So, I'm not sure how much of the episode we'll touch but we will see a shift in their relationship afterward. How big a shift? Read and find out kids. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily woke up, panting, sweaty. And not for the right reasons. She pushed her back against the head board of her bed and pulled her knees against her chest. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't get it to slow down. She slowed her breathing as best she could but knew this nightmare aftermath couldn't be faced alone.

Climbing out of her bed and shivering in her tank and shorts, Emily crossed her arms over her stomach and made her way down the hall to the room that had been Aaron's for many months now. She knew he probably wouldn't be sleeping soundly either so she hoped this would help them both.

The haunted look his eyes had held since she and Reid had been returned to the family was forever etched in Emily's memory. She knew Aaron blamed himself for not being able to save them from the pain they suffered but what he couldn't grasp was no one else blamed him.

Peaking into his room, Emily wasn't surprised to see him sitting up in bed, light on, glasses on, reading.

"Hey," she said softly.

Aaron looked up from his book. "Hey, you should be sleeping."

Emily stepped into the room. "So should you. But I get the feeling we're not sleeping for the same reason."

Aaron sighed and closed his book. "Probably." he put his book and glasses on the nightstand and patted the bed beside him. "Come on, you look like you're freezing."

Emily smiled and climbed onto the bed. "Well my house mate likes having the temperature around sub arctic so yeah, I'm a little cold."

Aaron huffed. "It is not sub arctic."

Emily returned the huff. "Close enough." she burrowed under the blankets. "Why is your bed warmer then mine?"

"I'm bigger," Aaron said. "therefore my body takes up more space and heats up more of the bed."

Emily narrowed her eyes on him. "Are you calling me small?"

"Smaller." Aaron corrected. "And you can't deny that." he reached out a gentle hand and traced one of her bruises. "Wanna talk?"

Emily shifted a bit. "My mind keeps playing what would have happened if Cyrus hadn't stopped." she looked up at Aaron. "You?"

Aaron nodded. "Basically the same. Just," he coughed. "adding a few more unpleasant details." It took Emily a moment to figure out what Aaron meant but once she did, she cringed. "Yeah."

Emily sighed and focused on the ceiling. "You would think our minds would decide that the initial trauma was bad enough without creating new scenarios."

Aaron scooted down so he was lying beside Emily. "I'm sure Reid could tell you why it happened."

Emily laughed. "If I wanted to be confused, I'd actually ask him." she sighed again. "I think this whole thing was harder on him then the rest of us."

Aaron thought about Emily's words. He realized she was probably right. Emily would deal with her nightmares and physical injuries and the others would eventually stop hearing Emily's cries of pain but Reid. Emily was hurt because she was protecting him. That guilt would weigh on the young man for a long time to come.

"We'll help him through it." Aaron finally said. "All of us."

Emily smiled at him. "Yeah, we will." she watched his eyes, saw them tracing her bruises. "But for now, I think I need to help you."

Aaron sighed, not bothering to ask what Emily meant. "I almost lost you. One more punch or kick in the wrong place or if the building had blown before we got in and I would have lost you."

"Hey," Emily caught Aaron's hand and held it over her heart so he could feel it beat. "I'm right here. You didn't lose me and you're not going to."

"I can't lose you, Em," Aaron said softly. "you mean too much to me."

Emily shifted onto her side and motioned for Aaron to do the same. Once they were facing each other, Emily rested her forehead against Aaron's.

"I know exactly how you're feeling." Emily said quietly. "When we heard about the explosion in New York, I was scared I'd lost you for good and it was terrifying. You're my best friend, have been for so long and to lose you," she shook her head a bit. "Just thinking about it hurts."

Aaron pulled Emily into his arms. "When did we become so important to each other?"

Emily wrinkled her nose as she thought. "For me I think it was the day you agreed to drive me around after I had that fight with my mother."

Aaron snorted. "Emily, you were twenty when that happened."

Emily looked at him. "Your point?"

Aaron looked down at her. "You're saying you can pin point when I became important to you?"

Emily nodded. "You can't?"

Aaron shook his head. "Not the exact moment, no. I just know it's been a very long time and I'm not looking to change it."

Emily's gaze turned a bit shy. "Not at all?"

Aaron frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Emily pulled out of Aaron's arms but kept a hold of his hand. "look how we react when one of us is in danger. I know we're best friends but some how that seems like more then simple friendship fear to me."

Aaron couldn't deny that Emily was right or that he hadn't thought about it. He had always been more worried about Emily then anyone else on the team, more aware of her and where she was and what she was doing.

"Say you're right," Aaron said. He'd let her make the first move. "what do we do about it?"

Emily smiled. "Aaron, I know you were married to the same woman for a good number of years but I do believe the next step is you asking me out on a date."

Aaron returned the smile. "We already live together, do we have to do the dating part?"

Emily laughed. "A first date, yes. After that, only every once in a while. I promise."

Aaron nodded. "Alright then, Emily will you go out with me?"

Emily wasn't sure her smile could get any bigger. "Very high school and yes, I'd love to." she leaned a bit closer. "You don't have to wait until the date to kiss me."

Aaron actually sighed in relief. "Oh good."

Emily laughed as Aaron closed the gap and pressed a sweet first kiss to her lips.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Everyone happy now? They've finally taken that step. This reads a bit rough to me, not sure about you guys. It was being a pain, sorry. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
